PAW patrol: world collision-armaggedon cutscenes
Introduction (Melody hits a wall, she looks heavily damaged. A shadow approaches slowly towards her) Melody: How did you come back! They sealed you! Shadow: (female voice) You know better than anyone that it wouldn’t last long. They were only pups after all. Melody: They did it before! This time they will do it again! Shadow: I won’t allow that. Last time I was nice and let them out of their world when I was going to purify it. This time, I won’t be so nice. Melody: Purify?! You were going to destroy everything! Shadow: Greed, Hatred, Selfishness...All those things corrupted all living beings, the only solution is to start from a new beginning. A perfect world. Melody: And what is so special about a perfect world?! Shadow: You don’t understand, you will not understand. All this imperfections must be eliminated. But to do that, I’ll need the right weapon. (The shadow starts getting closer to melody) Melody: What are you doing with that!? Don’t come any closer! No No no no! (the screen goes black) Melody: Nooooooo! (The title of the game appears as Melody stops shouting) CHAPTER 1: TWO WORLDS, ONE FATE (The lookout appears. It goes down to Marshall’s pup house where he was sleeping with his teddy bear) Wolf Chase: Marshall? (Pokes him) Marshall: (wakes up) uh? Wolf Chase: Are you ok? You been asleep for a long while. Marshall: Did I oversleep? Wolf Chase: You missed breakfast and lunch! Marshall: Really? Did I miss anything else? Wolf Chase: Nope, that’s it. Unless you count seeing rocky building things. Marshall: (Yawns) I had the strangest dream. Wolf Chase: Of what? Marshall: I saw a shadow attacking a dalmatian with a black jacket. Wolf Chase: You been screaming a bit Marshall. Marshall: Really? Wolf Chase: Yeah. Marshall: What did I say? Wolf Chase: I couldn't make it out of what you said. Marshall: Oh...Anyway. Do you want to do something. Wolf Chase: Sure every pup is about to play tag. Marshall: Can I join? Wolf Chase: Sure! (The pups start playing. After a few seconds, the sky turns navy blue) Marshall: You told me I only missed lunch, not breakfast. Did I sleep so much? Wolf chase: What’s going on? Rubble: Did I miss dinner? Wolf chase: No. Zuma: Something isn’t right dudes. Skye: I agree. What can this mean... Rocky: I’ll get some lanterns (runs off). Wolf Chase: I’ll call my flashlight out if it gets worse. (Suddenly, a massive blackout suddenly happens) Wolf Chase: (Calls his flashlight out) That’s better. Rocky: (Returns with lanterns) Why did the lights went out? Wolf Chase: I don’t know i better find my night vision helmet (A pup that looks like Melody falls in front of Chase, it is surrounded with a dark aura) Wolf Chase: Hmm? (The pup gets close to Chase) Wolf Chase: (Backs slowly) (The pup scratches Chase) Wolf Chase: Hey! Stop that! (The pup tries to bite Chase) Wolf chase: Get off! (Pushes it) (the pup smiles and runs towards him) (A battle starts, it only lasts one round. After the player defeats the pup, the scene resumes. Playable character: Wolf Chase). (The pup falls. Tries to get up, but it isn’t able to. Disappears after that) Wolf Chase: Finally! Ryder: (Calls the pups) Pups, meet me at the lookout’s lobby. Wolf Chase: (Returns) (The pups run to the lookout lobby) Wolf Chase: What's going on Ryder sir? Ryder: I don’t know. Suddenly all the lights in adventure bay went out and it is night during daytime. We need to investigate this pups. Wolf Chase: Okay….oh there is my night vision helmet. ( As Chase get’s close to it, a slight earthquake starts). Wolf Chase: Okay? (He then picks it up). (A loud sound is heard from above the lookout). Skye: What was that? Rubble: It was either my stomach or …...something is above us maybe? Zuma: We should check what is happening dudes. Wolf Chase: Ok (Puts his helmet on) Lets go! Rocky: alright. (The pups leave, Marshall runs after them). Marshall: Wait for me! (slips) Watch out! (Crashes with the other pups taking them out of the lookout. Wolf chase: Really? Marshall: Sorry guys. Rocky: Umm..guys? Look at the sky… (The pups look at the sky. As the screen focuses on it, it starts tearing up showing another adventure bay above them). Wolf chase: What the?! Rubble: What’s going on?! Wolf chase: A second lookout? Marshall: Impossible… (The screen changes to a place in the forest, a male german shepherd wearing a blue jacket appears) German shepherd: She has returned...I better tell the pups… CHAPTER 2: THE TOURNAMENT (The pups keep looking at the sky, suddenly, the other adventure bay starts to descend slowly towards them) Dirge: Hmmm? Skye: I don’t like the way it looks… (A portal opens behind the pups). Wolf chase: What? (another Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma and Skye come out along with a pomeranian-chihuahua mix and the german shepherd with the blue jacket). Dirge: Who are you? Other Marshall: We are the PAW patrol. My name is Marshall. I’m a fire pup and also a paramedic. Dirge: Oh…… Pomeranian-chihuahua mix: I’m andrew, the defense attorney, slash, prosecutor pup. (The other pups except the german shepherd with the blue jacket introduce themselves to Dirge). Dirge: Basically another paw patrol only some small differences Wolf chase: Hmmm (Looks at chase). Chase: Uh?Why is the Wolf looking at me? Dirge: Thats you well the other you as a wolf we you were a geman s…… all im sayi…….yea you. Chase: I’m a wolf?! Wolf chase: Wow and i’m me well, before the incident. Chase: You mean the reaper game? It already took place. There is where I got this (shows 5 pins on his suit). Wolf chase: No i mean where i was …..nvm …….. why are you here everypup? German shepherd: Let’s go in and I’ll explain. Dirge: Ok? (the pups walk into them lookout) Wolf chase: looks the same. German shepherd: Before I start, I’ll say my name. I’m Gueshwindigkeith. But call me Guesh. Rubble: Ok Guesh Guesh: Except if you are a male. Rubble: Oh…. Guesh: Anyway, let me explain. A few hours ago, a friend of mine disappeared under mysterious circumstances. Wolf chase: which one? Guesh: Her name is Melody. Her disappearance is the key to old this since it is causing it. Without her powers, our world will be unbalanced and go towards yours without stopping. If we don’t find her soon, our worlds will… Rubble: Collide? Guesh: Yeah...And it will be the end for both of our homes. (The TV suddenly turns on) Zuma: Uh? Did the lights come back? Dirge: Not without a source of power (A message that says “clash of claws grand prix” appear on the screen) Melody: People from both adventure bays! It’s time for the biggest clash of all! 15 pups will show who is the greatest warrior and who are the mangy mutts! Melody: May the wolfs...Come on down! Wolf chase: Hey! im the only wolf here…… (the screen focuses on the tv again) Narrator: Howls to the moon and has a lethal bite! The deer- eating wolf breath! Wolf Chase! Wolf Chase’s voice on the TV: I’m the only wolf here. Narrator: Protecting the Law and his partners! The mature emotion hider! Chase! Chase’s voice: (Tears up) I’ll be so happy if I win...I mean...I’m ready for anything. Narrator: Clumsy, careless. Not the best option to win! The clumsy aviophobic fire fighter! Narrator: And the other him! Healing people but still careless! The accident-prone paramedic! Marshall! Both Marshall’s voices: We are ready for- Woah! (crash sound) We are good! Narrator: (Bunny appears on the screen) Get rid of that ugly thing! The fact crazy engeneer! Dirge! Dirge: I am not crazy although crazy means mentally deranged, especially as manifested in a wild or aggressive way and in any way i wouldn't be aggressive so that will conclu…… Narrator: While he speaks, let’s introduce the next contestants! They are fleas and afraid of water! The aquaphobic flea nest! Rocky! Both Rockys’ voice: Bring it! Narrator: A sparrow between the eagles! The puny test pilot! Skye! Both Skyes:This pup is going to win (Both do a flip). Narrator: Digging to the bottom of the bowl! The sensitive heart of stone! rubble! Both Rubbles:(Crying) Uh….er…. On the double to win! Narrator: Diving into the victory. The subaquatic king of mispronunciation! Zuma! Both Zumas: “Weady” to win! Narrator: No one messes up with his sisters! The vindictive outlaw! Gueshwindigkeith! Guesh: This will be easy. Narrator: Annoying as loud sounds! The law defender merchant! Andrew! Andrew: The evidence shows that I’ll win this. Melody: 15 fighters! One winner! the battle begins soon! (the TV suddenly turns off) Guesh: Melody...Do you have to organize a game on this situation...And I’m not an outlaw! at least not here… Dirge: Right…… Both Zumas: I don’t “misspwonounce” a lot! Andrew: I’m not annoying! Chase: I don’t cry! Wolf chase: And I don’t have bad breath! Rocky (1): Well...it does smell a bit...But I have no fleas! Rocky (2): yeah! Both chase: yeah right! (A countdown appears on the TV, it starts from one minute) Andrew: Does anyone else thinks we should run away? Rubble: Where? Andrew: Anywhere away from here. I don’t like the look of that countdown. Dirge: It could mean an event is about to start or something or a bomb. Andrew: That’s another reason to run! Wolf Chase: To where? Which world and where to ? basically nowhere. Andrew: Are you saying we are doomed? Chase: Lets calm down. Guesh: He is right, I think I know a way to stop this. Both Chases: How? Guesh: First, we need to find Melody, then… (The countdown reaches zero, a beam is fired towards the pups sending them to random locations) (The player chooses a pup to play with, it must finish each pup story in order to unlock the last chapter) MARSHALL'S CHAPTER (Marshall wakes up at the train station) Marshall: hello? (A shadow that looks like him walks towards him) Marshall:(Steps back a bit). (Melody’s voice is heard in the distance) Melody: Everyone get ready, cause our first round is about to start! Marshall: Round? Melody: This battle will be between the clumsy aviophobic firefighter and himself! Marshall: me? Melody: Don’t ask prince Marshall. Just fight until the bitter end! Marshall: (Gulps). Melody: Now, which wolf shall eat, and who shall be eaten. Marshall: What? Melody: Begin! (The shadow runs towards Marshall) Marshall: (Activates hose and sprays). (The shadow is sent a few inches back, it stands up and growls). (The player plays a three round fight, after the battle, he continues the story). Marshall: (Walks). Melody: And the winner of this round is...Prince Marshall! Marshall: (Huffs) is ...it ...over? Melody: Now, proceed to the next arena! Marshall: Where? Melody: Just runs towards your destiny! (A cloud clears showing the lookout and a portal on top of it) Marshall: ok? (Goes to it). (Something stops him from moving in that direction) Marshall: hey! Melody: Not that way prince Marshall. Marshall: Then where? (She makes him face city hall) Marshall: (Walks in that direction). (Fog appears as he gets close to city hall) Marshall: hmm. (A shadow that looks like Andrew appears on the distance) Marshall: huh? Andrew?: Isn’t it captain clumsy? Marshall: Hey! Andrew?: I’m just stating the facts. Any objection? Marshall: Grrr. Andrew?: That isn’t a valid argument. You should fly out of here, wait a second, you are scared. Marshall: I’m not! Andrew?: Then, shall we start the trial? (The fog clears showing a shadow that looks like Andrew) Marshall: (Gulps). Melody: It’s time for the second round! Marshall: (Facepaw). Andrew?: The evidence shows you are going down! Marshall: (he calls his hose out). Andrew?: Once I finish with you, I wonder how much will people pay for your uniform. Marshall: Hey! (Sprays him). Andrew?: (avoids) Let’s begin now! (The player fights andrew, after that, it continues the story) Andrew?: Ugh… Marshall: Done? Andrew: Worlds...Must be...purified…(disappears and it’s energy goes to the portal above the lookout). Marshall: (Continues) (an earthquake takes place as the two world get closer) Marshall: uh oh! Melody: All contestants head to their next arena! (Marshall is forced to look at Mr. Porter’s) Marshall: Fine… (Walks). Melody: I don’t like that attitude prince Marshall. Marshall: hmm? Melody: Go to your arena. Marshall: Ok…(Walks) (Marshall arrives at Mr. Porter’s, it is too dark to see). Marshall: (He uses his flashlight on his hat) (Chase is in front of him, he looks like a shadow) Marshall: Chase? Chase: Marshall? Is that you? Marshall: Yes. Chase: You look like one of those shadows. How do I know you aren't fooling me? Marshall: Im a (Trips) marshall… how do i know you are chase? Chase: I am Chase. I can prove it. Marshall: How? Chase: Get feathers and put them on my nose, or smell me. Marshall: Would pup fur do? Chase: What would it prove? Marshall: Im just testing you to see if you are chase. Chase: I’m telling you I’m Chase! Marshall: Ok? Chase: Do you believe me? Marshall: Not entirely. Chase: Why would I lie? Marshall: Thats what would a liar would say. Chase: I’m not lying! Marshall: Lets just go. Melody: You can’t leave yet my princes. Marshall: why not? Melody: I don’t see a winner. Marshall: Oh…. Chase: I’m not going to fight him! Marshall: Me neither! Melody: Well...The sky doesn’t think so. (Both adventure bays get closer). Marshall: uh oh… Melody: Shall we begin round three? Marshall: What do you think chase? Chase: I won’t fight you. Marshall: me neither. Melody: Time is running out my princes. Let’s start this match! Marshall: Uh… Chase: Hope you can forgive me. (Dashes towards him). Marshall: (Calls his hose). (The player fights Chase). Marshall: (Tackles him). Chase: ugh… Melody: we got a winner! Marshall: (huffs) Melody: Anyway, this round wasn’t official. Marshall: What!? Melody: The first part of the tournament is just against shadows. And everyone faced a real one. Marshall: Ok? Melody: But you got to meet with your friends, didn’t you? Marshall: Yeah… Melody: Well then, all the contestants head for their real arenas. Marshall: Ok Melody: (puts Chase and Marshall looking in opposite directions). Now go! Marshall: (Walks) Chase: See you later Marshall. (Walks). Marshall: Bye chase. (Marshall eventually reaches the beach, it is frozen) Marshall: Hmm who turned on the ac? ???: Maybe you tripped over the controller. Marshall: hmm? (A shadow that looks like everest appears behind him) Marshall: Who are you? wait...everest? Everest?: Surprised? Marshall: Are you really everest? Everest?: Why? Too clumsy to notice? Marshall: hey! Everest?: I’m just being honest. Marshall: Are you my next challenge? Melody: Let the real round start! Marshall: (calls his hose out) (The player fights the shadow, after defeating it, the story continues) Marshall: (huffs) Where to now? Melody: Head for the next arena. Marshall: Where? (Melody makes marshall see the lookout) Marshall: the lookout? Melody: head there. Marshall: Ok (Walks). (As he reaches the lookout he can see the other pups) Marshall: Hmmm? Guesh: We are all here. Marshall: yeah. Wolf Chase: Strangely. Skye: It was hard… Wolf chase: A lot. Everest: I’m sorry, I’m late guys. Marshall: Hi…. Rocky: Now where do we go? Dirge: hmmm I don’t know for sure. Melody. Now let the final round start! Only one may go to the top! (Work in progress) Trivia * The shadows present modified personalities that were made to provoke the characters. Category:Video Games Category:Fanon Stories Category:Cutscenes